El mayordomo de la princesa
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: Con el fin de complementar un dinero para pagar unas deudas de su madre, Ash deberá buscar trabajo para ganar ese dinero. Pero por obra del destino, se encontrara con una princesa, que le ofrecerá un trabajo que nunca espero, ser su mayordomo. [AU]
1. Un encuentro raro con el destino

Hola a todos, lectores. Finalmente, hoy es el estreno, de uno de los nuevos fics que anuncie, un proyecto ambicioso de mi parte, por su historia y pareja, esperado por muchos, y sorpresivo para otros. Con ustedes, es un honor presentarles: "El mayordomo de la princesa", comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Aclaraciones: Esto es un AU, es decir, universo alternativo, en comentarios finales se especificaran algunas cosas respecto a esto.

Capitulo 1: Un encuentro raro con el destino

Nos ubicamos en la región Sinnoh, precisamente en ciudad Marina, una ciudad ubicada cerca del mar, con una particular arquitectura, que destaca en sus grandes edificios, con grandes pantallas, capaces de absorber energía. Pero no estamos para enfocarnos en la ciudad en su máximo esplendor, si no en una casa en específico, de las tantas que hay en la ciudad. Dentro de ella, habitaban dos personas, que estaban ambas sentadas en una mesa de la cocina de la casa.

—Veamos que más ofertas hay —dijo un chico, aparentemente de 15 años, cabello color negro y ojos cafés, mientras leía lo que parecía ser un periódico.

—¿Sigues viendo ese periódico? —pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño, que era precisamente la madre de este chico.

—Sí, tengo que buscar ya un trabajo, y uno que me pague demasiado.

—Tranquilo, Ash. No tiene que ser de inmediato, creo que vamos a estar bien por un par de meses más —la mujer, cuyo nombre era Delia, intento calmar a su hijo, que correspondía al nombre de Ash.

—Si no pagamos ahora, las deudas seguirán acumulándose, y ya será más difícil pagarlas —Ash justifico sobre lo que había dicho. Y como menciono, parecía que él y su madre, tenían problemas de endeudamiento, y esa era la razón por la cual estaba buscando algún trabajo.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero debes buscar con calma el que más te convenga.

—Lo sé, pero si no tenemos todo el dinero para pagar rápido, tendremos mas problemas.

—Tampoco pienses que te van a pagarte rápido, deberías saber que un trabajo tarda en dar su recompensa, y eso se logra con esfuerzo. Y por lo que me contaste ayer, no te fue bien encontrando trabajo

—Lo sé, intente trabajar en la central eléctrica de la ciudad. Pagaban muy bien, pero dijeron que no tenía la edad requerida para trabajar ahí, y eso no estaba especificado donde encontré la oferta —contaba Ash, sonando triste por ese hecho.

—Entonces, solo debes buscar un trabajo donde si te acepten con tu edad, y que te pueda pagar bien —Delia propuso una idea a su hijo.

—Eso estoy buscando ahora, pero ya vi la última página de los clasificados, y no hay nada que me convenza —dijo, escuchándose decepcionado al saber que en la última página, no tuvo suerte de encontrar un trabajo convincente.

—"Veo que Ash aún no termina de adaptarse desde que nos mudamos de Kanto a Sinnoh, y aunque con las deudas, y el intentando buscar trabajo para poder completar el dinero, parece que la lleva más difícil que yo" —pensaba Delia, que quien estaba pasándola más difícil, más que ella misma, era su hijo, ante lo duro que fue el mencionado cambio de región, mas el endeudamiento de su madre, y el no poder encontrar un trabajo, que ayudase a la situación.

—¿Ahora que debo hacer? —se preguntaba así mismo el chico, muy pensativo ante su situación actual.

—Sabes que puedes hacer. Puedes ir más tarde a salir a buscar algún trabajo que este anunciado en la ciudad —Delia había propuesto una alternativa, a la búsqueda de empleo de Ash.

—¿Pero crees que encuentre algo afuera? —cuestiono Ash, quien dudaba si en la calle podía buscar algo.

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo, pero el periódico no es la única forma de buscar un trabajo, con suerte y encontraras el más adecuado para ti —esas palabras, de alguna manera alentaron al joven de ojos marrones, en la búsqueda de su trabajo.

—Lo haré. Y cuando encuentre ese trabajo, pronto saldremos de este problema —y con una energía positiva, dirigió esas palabras a su madre, quien estaba alegre, por haber motivado a su hijo de alguna manera, y viera que no todo estaba perdido ahora.

Pasando varias horas, hasta el punto de llegar a oscurecer un poco. Ash ya estaba en lo que era, la propia ciudad donde vivía, para intentar lo que le propuso su madre, y eso era encontrar algún trabajo anunciado en algún punto de la ciudad, ya que podría, o no, haber una oferta anunciada en alguna esquina de la ciudad.

—Hasta ahora, no he encontrado nada en ninguna parte, pero debo seguir buscando —y con una determinación firme, decidió no resignarse, y seguir buscando ese trabajo que tanto espera encontrar.

De un momento a otro, vio pegado en la pared de uno de los tantos establecimientos, lo que era un papel, con unas letras grandes y gruesas, con el texto: "Busco personal". Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ese papel, pues decía que buscaba "personal", pero no había nada más especificado en el papel. Aun con eso, decidió tomar el papel que estaba pegado, y llevárselo, pensando que podría haber algo más en la parte trasera de la hoja, ya que la parte frontal, estaba toda opacada por esas dos letras grandes.

En otra parte de la ciudad, un auto, o mejor dicho, una limusina, de un tamaño un poco más chica que el promedio, transportaba a una chica de cabellos y ojos azules, y vestida con un vestido del mismo color. Con eso, y por cómo se veía, se podía decir que es una persona de la realeza, como una princesa, y de hecho, lo era.

—Bueno, señorita Salvia, pronto llegaremos ya al palacio, solo pasamos esta ciudad, llegamos al pueblo y al palacio, para que pueda descansar para mañana —dijo una joven señora, de cabello lila claro, que venía manejando el vehículo, que transportaba a dicha chica de cabello azul, con el nombre de Salvia.

—Qué bueno que lo dice, Freesia. Las actividades de hoy fueron algo agotadoras, lo único que deseo es llegar a descansar a mi cama —dijo ahora la princesa, que sonaba algo cansada —Y además, gracias por ayudarme a poner los anuncios por la ciudad, para poder buscar a mi nuevo mayordomo.

—Sabe, mejor deberíamos buscarle al mayordomo adecuado, en lugar de haber colocado esos papeles por la ciudad, haciendo que cualquier sujeto venga a solicitar el puesto, no me parece una buena idea —Freesia, parecía que no le gustaba la idea, de que Salvia quisiera encontrar un nuevo mayordomo, de un método un tanto peculiar —Además, los papeles no están bien especificados, ya que solo tiene dos palabras que cubren toda la página, y ni siquiera especifica lo que estas pidiendo. Y lo peor de todo, fue poner la ubicación del castillo.

—Tranquila, si alguien llega y pregunta, le daré todos los detalles al respecto.

—No, mejor deja que yo lo haga, si es que eso sucede.

—De acuerdo. Pero… ¿Cree que pronto tendré un nuevo mayordomo?

—Esperemos, pero que sea la persona más indicada para serlo. Pero aun así, no creo que esa persona vaya a estar en frente de nosotras.

Pasando a otro lugar, vemos a Ash, caminando mientras veía el papel que había agarrado.

—Este papel solo tiene estas letras, y atrás un mapa —hablaba consigo mismo, acerca de lo que estaba impreso en la hoja, lo que para él, no le parecía relevante —Cielos, y lo peor es que no es en la ciudad, si no en otro lugar apartado de aquí, ¿Quién fue el quien hizo esto? —seguía hablando, mientras empezaba a cruzar la calle, pero no se fijó en esta, para ver si no pasaban autos, y aún seguía viendo esa curiosa hoja. Para su suerte, no había tantos autos, pero esa suerte cambiaría, cuando uno estaba acercándose a él. El conductor de ese mismo auto, al ver que estaba frente al chico, intento avisarle por medio del claxon, que se quitara pronto del camino, pero este se enteró algo tarde, y fue donde le dio un gran susto, al ver a un auto muy próximo a chocarse con él, creyendo que era su fin. Pero afortunadamente, el auto logro frenar a tiempo, estando apenas a pocos centímetros de distancia de Ash, pero sin llegar a golpearlo, se podría decir que tuvo suerte y sobrevivió. Pero del susto de estar al borde de la muerte, este término desmayándose, y quedar tirado en el piso, cosa que alarmo al conductor del auto, el cual bajo a ver como estaba.

—Bueno, todavía tiene pulso, pero esta desmayado —dijo el conductor, o mejor dicho, conductora, al revisar si aún inconsciente, seguía con vida. De un momento a otro, otra persona bajo del auto, y se dirigió a donde estaba su piloto.

—Freesia ¿Qué sucedió aquí? —pregunto esa persona, quien era la misma princesa Salvia.

—Este chico se desmayó cuando frene el auto. Seguro se llevó un horrible susto cuando frene el auto —contesto Freesia, respondiendo la pregunta de Salvia. Esta misma se acercó a ver más a Ash, y noto que tenía algo en una de sus manos, y era el papel que este venia viendo desde un rato —Lo mejor será localizar a su familia, para que se encarguen de el —propuso la mujer, una opción para atender a el de cabello negro.

—Espere un momento —Salvia llamo la atención de su acompañante, parecía que le quería decir algo —Mejor llevémoslo al palacio.

Esa propuesta, dejo muy sorprendida a Freesia, ya que le sonaba algo extraña a ella.

—Oiga, ¿No cree que es mejor que lo atienda alguien, en vez de llevárselo con usted al palacio? —cuestiono aquella orden que se le ordeno.

—Por favor, solo esta desmayado, seguro recuperara la conciencia pronto. Solo quiero hablarle de algo cuando despierte, y no podemos estar aquí por mucho tiempo —Salvia justifico lo que ordeno, pero su acompañante aun tenía dudas —Por favor, es una orden —esta vez, suplico para que su petición fuese cumplida.

—De acuerdo, solo porque usted me lo ordena —y finalmente, acepto, solo por petición de la de cabello azul. Rápidamente, ambas cargaron con esfuerzo a Ash, para meterlo al auto. Una vez hecho esto, Salvia volvió al lugar donde encontró a Ash, para llevarse el papel, que había soltado, debido a que no estaba consiente, como para seguir sosteniéndolo. Y luego de hacer esto, ella volvió al auto, y con todo listo, volvió a andar el vehículo, con rumbo al palacio de Salvia.

Luego de un trayecto un tanto largo, llegaron a un pueblo, algo alejado de ciudad Marina, llamado pueblo Arruruz, el cuál era el pueblo de la princesa de ojos azules. Y después de pasar por el pueblo, al fin habían llegado al palacio de la princesa Salvia. Al bajar del auto, Salvia le ordeno a un par personas del lugar, que se llevaran a Ash un lugar en específico. Y aunque estaban extrañados, el que ella haya traído a un desconocido inconsciente, Salvia quiso evitar preguntas, y que solo cumplieran con lo que se les pidió, lo cual hicieron, y se llevaron a Ash a ese lugar, y Salvia, les siguió el paso, para poder estar al pendiente de el.

Desde eso, ha pasado cerca de una hora, y el de ojos marrones, estaba recuperando la conciencia poco a poco, abriendo sus ojos, con pequeños pestañeos, acostado en un sillón del lugar.

—¿Pero que ha pasado? —Ash había empezado a pronunciar algunas palabras, mientras seguía recuperando el conocimiento.

—Está despertando, que alivio —dijo una persona, que estaba sentada, frente al sillón donde reposaba Ash. Y este al escuchar esa voz, despertó por completo de golpe, empezando a voltear a todas partes, y cuestionándose que estaba ocurriendo —¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿Y tu quién eres?!

—Tranquilo, estas en mi palacio, en pueblo Arruruz, sano y salvo. Y te desmayaste en medio de una calle en ciudad Marina, cuando mi limusina estuvo a punto de chocar con usted, por suerte la que conducía, freno a tiempo, pero te desmayaste del susto —ella estaba contestando todas las preguntas que se hacía.

—Ya veo, ¿Pero como llegue hasta aquí? —aunque algunas de sus dudas ya estaban resueltas, todavía tenía otras más.

—Lo llevamos en el auto donde nos movíamos, y por petición de la princesa, hicimos que lo trajéramos hasta aquí —contesto Freesia, quien llego recién llego a donde los dos jóvenes.

—¿Una princesa? —cuestiono Ash, al escuchar dicha palabra.

—Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Salvia, es un placer —Salvia se presentó, haciendo una reverencia ante Ash —Y soy la princesa de este pueblo.

—Yo soy Freesia, y trabajo para la señorita Salvia —ahora llego el turno de que la mujer de cabello lila, se presentara.

—Yo soy Ash Ketchum —ahora, Ash se presentó ante ellas —Un momento, todavía no sé porque estoy aquí, y porque me trajeron. Solo sé que salí a buscar trabajo en ciudad Marina, y aparecí aquí de repente —sin embargo, aún tenía una duda que no fue respondida.

—Bueno, usted que estuvo inconsciente un buen tiempo. Y la razón por la cual está usted aquí, es porque la princesa quería hablarle de algo en cuanto despertara —contesto Freesia por él.

—¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué? —hacia muchas preguntas, sonando muy confundido. ¿De que quería hablarle una princesa, que apenas acaba de conocer?

—Sir Ash Ketchum, de ciudad Marina* —Salvia empezó a dirigirse con él, con todo el respeto que tenía —Como relato que está buscando trabajo, y por el papel que tenía en sus manos antes de que casi te golpeara mi limusina… —aunque se estaba explayando mucho, ya iba a ir directamente al grano —¿Quisiera trabajar usted… como mi mayordomo?

Continuara…

*Si, lo sé, eso sonó muy raro, porque debería ser pueblo Paleta, pero en este fic, vive en ciudad Marina, y como ya explique desde el inicio, se mudó de kanto a Sinnoh, eso es para que la historia funcione, además recuerden, es un universo alternativo, y en futuros capitulo, ya ahondaremos más en ese asunto.

Y este, fue el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, y hasta la fecha, el primer capitulo mas largo que he escrito, y eso que temía que fueran menos palabras.

Este nuevo fanfic, esta muy influenciado, por uno de mis mangas favoritos, uno que marco mi vida de secundaria, que desgraciadamente ya acabo hace poco, y no de la mejor manera, y es de los que mas quiero que traiga la editorial de manga de mi país, si, ese manga significa muchas cosas para mi. Y si se preguntan por el nombre, es "Hayate no gotoku".

El ship principal de este fic, en esta ocasión, es Ash y Salvia, la verdad, me interesa mucho una relación de "Plebeyo" y princesa, o bueno, ahora mayordomo, pero creo que se entiende. Además, la historia, no solo girar en torno a ellos dos, si no que además, habrá varias historias que contar, y como pueden ver en el summary, eso es mas que nada, la base de la historia, muchas cosas mas se contaran en futuros capítulos.

Ahora quiero responder preguntas que seguro ustedes se estarán haciendo:

"¿Por qué iniciaste otro fic sin siquiera acabar otro? ¿No deberías terminar primero uno"

No hay problema con eso, uno ya esta apunto de acabar, así que cuando eso pase, este tomara su lugar.

"Oye, ¿Quién es esa tal Freesia que tanto mencionaste en el capitulo?"

Ella apareció en el anime, en el capitulo donde aparece Salvia también, busquen el capitulo y véanlo, para que se entienda un poco mejor esto.

"¿Y donde esta Pikachu? ¿Y habrá pokemon en este fic?" Si habrá pokes, pero conmigo, nunca son tan trascendentales en mis historias, pero si aparecerán. Y respecto a Pikachu, eso se explicara en futuros capítulos, junto al cambio de región que se mostró al principio del capitulo, y con eso, contesto otra pregunta.

"¿Y porque Ash vive en ciudad Marina?" Es algo largo de explicar, pero basándome en el anime, es la ciudad mas cercana a pueblo Arruruz y al palacio de Salvia, por eso. Además, siendo un universo alternativo (Además, de ahí también eso de que Ash esta buscando trabajo para pagar esas deudas) no creo que haya tantos problemas con esto.

Y no se que mas preguntas se estén haciendo, pero si tienen, le responderé en la sección de correspondencia del próximo capitulo.

Eso seria todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado este inicio, de esta nueva historia, y el fic en general también. Dejen sus comentarios/reviews, sobre que les pareció, y que esperan de este nuevo proyecto. Por ahora, esto es todo, me despido, y leemos hasta otra.


	2. Nuevo trabajo

Hola a todos, lectores. Hoy continuaremos con este nuevo proyecto, en su segundo capítulo que no demoro meses en aparecer, y volvimos a la costumbre de una actualización a inicios de mes, y este capítulo ya hubiese estado desde hace días, quizás hace una semana, si no fuera por varios inconvenientes. Pero en fin, que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos le pertenecen a game freak

Capitulo 2: Nuevo trabajo

Nos encontramos en un castillo, ubicado en un punto de un pueblo llamado, pueblo Arruruz. Dentro de ese castillo, en una de las salas, se sentía un ambiente algo peculiar e incómodo, debido a que una princesa de cabellos y ojos azules, estaba haciéndole una particular propuesta a un chico de cabellos negros.

—Entonces… ¿Si quiere trabajar como mi mayordomo? —Salvia, volvió a pedirle a Ash, dicha oferta de trabajo, pero este seguía sin decir algo, incluso así ha estado desde la primera vez que le ofreció eso.

—No sé… ni siquiera sé que es ser eso —contesto, aún sin dar una respuesta concreta a la oferta.

—Pero usted necesita un trabajo, y le estoy ofreciendo uno.

—¿Y por qué me quiere a mí para ser su mayordomo? —cuestiono Ash.

—Bueno, como ya le dije, tenía este papel en sus manos antes del incidente en ciudad marina, y al verlo inconsciente y con el papel a un lado suyo, creí que estaba interesado en el trabajo —explico Salvia, al mismo tiempo que mostraba ese papel.

—Solo lo agarre por casualidad, además no daba detalles de qué tipo de personal buscaba, así que no sabía nada sobre una princesa buscando a un mayordomo —ahora explicaba Ash, como vivió la situación.

—Bueno, fue mi culpa por no poner más detalles a la hoja, lo siento —la princesa se disculpaba por el malentendido con el papel que encontró Ash.

—No deberías disculparte por eso, ¿De acuerdo? —dijo el chico, tranquilizando a Salvia sobre su error.

—De acuerdo. ¿Pero va a considerar la oferta? ¿No? —parecía que Salvia, quería insistir que Ash de verdad considerara ser su mayordomo.

—Señorita Salvia, ¿Cree que podamos hablar sin que él nos escuche? —dijo Freesia, queriendo decirle algo a la princesa, sin que Ash las escuchara, a lo que ella acepto, para posteriormente alejarse algo del chico en otro extremo de la sala —Sabe, creo que no me parece bien lo que hace. No creo que este chico pueda ser su mayordomo.

—Pero el necesita trabajo, y quiero ayudarlo luego de muchas molestias.

—Entiendo y sé que sea muy bondadosa, pero creo que esto es demasiada bondad de su parte, para ofrecerle a un chico cualquiera que sea su mayordomo. Además, no creo que pueda tener las cualidades necesarias.

—Oigan, ¿Dónde queda la salida de este lugar? Ya es tarde, y no quiero preocupar a mi mamá —Ash irrumpió en la conversación, para saber cómo salir del lugar.

—Por esa puerta, sale de esta sala, y no creo que le cueste tanto trabajo para encontrar la puerta de entrada para salir —dijo la Freesia, indicándole como salir del castillo.

—Entendido, gracias —y una vez dicho esto, se levantó del sillón de donde estaba sentado, y fue en dirección a la puerta, dispuesto a salir del castillo, y volver a su casa.

—¿Piensa irse ahora? —preguntaba Salvia, inquietada por ver que Ash ya quería irse.

—Si, pasaron cosas algo raras hoy, mejor regreso a casa. Aun así, fue un gusto conocerlas —se despidió, para abrir la puerta, y pasar por ella, para irse del lugar.

—E-espere un momento… —la princesa no pudo decir nada más, ya que la puerta se había cerrado, y el chico se había ido. Su partida, le había dejado una pequeña expresión de tristeza.

—¿Todo está bien, señorita? —pregunto la mujer de cabello lila. Pero Salvia no había contestado nada por ahora. —¿Realmente le interesa ese chico como su mayordomo? — y con otra pregunta que le hizo, ella aún no contestaba nada, y seguía callada.

Mientras tanto fuera del castillo, se veía a Ash, ya fuera del palacio, dispuesto a irse.

—Hoy si fue un día raro. Solo salí a encontrar trabajo, y de repente una princesa me quiere como su mayordomo, que locura —decía nuestro protagonista, recordando lo que sucedió con su día, sobretodo, cuando conoció a la princesa de cabello azul —Como sea, mañana intentare buscar nuevamente trabajo.

—¡Espere un momento! —le llamo la atención una voz femenina, que era de la misma Salvia, quien estaba debajo de la puerta. Al escuchar, Ash instintivamente llego a voltear a verla.

—¿Salvia?

—Que suerte que lo alcance antes de que se fuera más lejos —dijo la de ojos azules, acercándose donde Ash estaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntaba Ash, sobre él porque ella lo detuvo de su camino.

—Quiero hacerle una pregunta. ¿Por qué está buscando trabajo? —pregunto Salvia, algo que no había aclarado antes con él.

—Bueno, lo que pasa, es que mi mamá tiene unas deudas que debe pagar, y no alcanzamos el dinero necesario. Por lo que estoy buscando un trabajo, para completar el dinero y pagar esas deudas —Ash dio su respuesta, respondiendo a la pregunta de la princesa. Cabe aclarar, que lo que respondió, la sorprendió mucho, no espero que esa fuera la causa.

—Ya veo. ¿Entonces están pasando una mala situación?

—Algo. A mi mamá no le pagan demasiado en su trabajo. Apenas si tenemos dinero, pero no nos alcanza para las deudas, y hay que gastarlo en otras necesidades más importantes.

—¿Pero a que se deben las deudas? —volvió a preguntar nuevamente, el por qué tenían esas deudas.

—No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho —contesto Ash, mencionando que su madre nunca le dijo porque tenían deudas. —Por eso debo buscar un trabajo lo más pronto posible.

—¿Y no ha considerado lo que le ofrecí? —pregunto Salvia, sobre si pensó realmente en esa oferta de trabajo.

—Es que no se si pueda cumplir con ese trabajo. No sé qué es ser un mayordomo —decía Ash, porque no creía trabajar de mayordomo.

—Solo debe servirme a mí, a otros pocos más, y además, protegerme a toda costa de lo que sea—Salvia, le estaba explicando básicamente, el deber de un mayordomo —Pero más que nada, es servirme y estar a mi servicio y disposición.

—Bueno, no suena tan difícil como pensaba. Pero aun así, quiero ver algunas alternativas de trabajos mañana, así que… —en este punto, Ash estaba dispuesto a irse.

—¡Espera, puedo pagarte hasta 100,000 pokedolares por tu servicio! —Salvia menciono una cantidad de dinero, que quizás lo convencería de considerar el trabajo.

—¡¿Tanto dinero?! Y es mucho más de lo que nos están cobrando de las deudas —dijo una Ash sorprendido, por la cantidad de dinero que se le ofrecía. —Con eso podríamos pagar algunas.

—Además, yo necesito un mayordomo, y usted un trabajo y dinero para pagar sus deudas. Si aceptas el trabajo, los dos salimos beneficiados —decía Salvia, intentando convencer más al chico.

—Quizás tengas razón en todo lo que dices —decía Ash, pareciendo estar un poco más convencido.

—Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Acepta ser mi mayordomo? —Salvia había vuelto a hacer la misma pregunta, pero parecía ir más en serio que antes. Y aunque Ash seguía dudando algo, pensaba en lo mucho que necesitaba dinero, y también en la situación de Salvia, sobre buscar alguien quien pudiera servirle, sobre lo mucho que ella necesitaba un mayordomo. En su mente había una lucha interna, sobre si aceptar o no, pero parecía que podría salir más beneficiado.

—Está bien… —respondió, con lo que pareciera un "sí" a la petición, dejando a Salvia un poco sorprendida, al escuchar que si podría aceptar —Si lo pones de esa forma, creo que aceptare el trabajo.

—¡¿En serio?! —pregunto, pareciendo contenta e ilusionada por la respuesta de Ash.

—Si así podemos resolver nuestros problemas, creo que está bien.

—Me alegra que al fin haya aceptado. Cuento con usted a partir de ahora.

—Claro, solo espero hacer bien ese trabajo de servirle —dijo el chico, esperando hacer un buen trabajo —Por cierto, ¿A qué hora debo presentarme mañana? Como debo volver a mi casa, quisiera que me diga a qué hora debo llegar mañana.

—No es necesario que vuelva a su casa ahora y regrese mañana. Como ahora es mi mayordomo, vivirá aquí conmigo en mi palacio —menciono la princesa, donde viviría a partir de ahora. Claro, fue una grata e inesperada sorpresa para Ash, al escuchar eso.

—¡¿En serio?! —pregunto, aún sorprendido, y Salvia solo asintió a eso —Pero, ¿Cómo puedo decirle a mi mamá sobre este nuevo trabajo, y que no se vaya a preocupar?

—Tranquilo, aquí mismo podrá comunicarse con su madre, así que no debe preocuparse por eso —dijo Salvia, solucionando su problema y calmándolo.

—Creo que con eso estará bien, la llamare pronto.

—Bueno, ahora volvamos adentro, para mostrarle la habitación en la que se hospedara. Así que sígame, por favor —y tras decir esto, los dos iban de regreso a la residencia de Salvia. Una vez dentro del palacio, la de cabello azul, estaba guiando a Ash a su habitación, pero aún no llegaban a ese lugar, pues seguían caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio, pero Salvia sabia cuál era la habitación que le correspondía a su nuevo mayordomo. Luego de unos cuantos momentos de caminata, se detuvieron frente a una puerta, que parecía llevar a alguna habitación.

—Bien, esta es su habitación, espero que sea de su agrado —tras estas palabras, Salvia abrió la puerta, permitiendo el acceso al cuarto. Al verlo, era una habitación de un tamaño mediano, y constaba de una cama de tamaño matrimonial, armario, videoteléfono, escritorio, y una ventana con una vista al exterior. La habitación no era tan pretenciosa ni demasiado lujosa, pero algo elegante si era, y eso se notaba por el decorado del interior, y lo ordenada que estaba.

—Creo que está muy bien, se ve muy cómoda —esas palabras, alegraron a la princesa, que se sentía bien al saber que el cuarto fue de su agrado. —¿Pero está segura que sea esta habitación? —pregunto, dejando algo extrañada a su acompañante.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—¿No le pertenece a alguien más? —Ash preguntaba, sobre si esta habitación, ya tenía propietario.

—Le pertenecía a mi anterior mayordomo —contesto Salvia, aclarando la duda de Ash —De hecho, esta habitación pertenecía a todos los mayordomos que ha tendió este palacio durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora es tuya, por ser mi nuevo mayordomo.

La princesa de cabello azul, relato un poco más sobre lo que es esta habitación para el plació, y que Ash, no era el primero en ocupar esta habitación, ni en ser mayordomo, y antes de él, había muchas más personas que ocuparon ese puesto, durante tiempos más largos de los que uno pensaría.

—Ya veo. ¿Y que le paso a tu anterior mayordomo? —pregunto Ash, acerca de quien servía a Salvia.

—Simplemente dejo el puesto, es todo —contesto Salvia, con una respuesta muy simple,

—Pero, ¿Por qué dejo de ser su mayordomo? —Ash quería volver a tocar el tema, haciendo otra pregunta.

—Esa historia para otro día, y es todo lo que puedo contarle por hoy —dijo la princesa, pareciendo querer guardar esa historia para otro momento —Es mejor que descanse hasta mañana. Para que tenga energía en su primer día de trabajo. Además, veo que tuvo un día algo complicado, así que sería bueno que descansara, ¿No lo cree, Sir Ash?

—Creo que tiene razón… bien, eso haré. Pero primero llamare a mi madre y decirle que estoy bien —dijo Ash, dirigiéndose al videoteléfono de la habitación.

—Con su permiso, Sir Ash. Hasta mañana —Salvia se despedía de él, mientras salía de su habitación.

—Si, hasta mañana, Salvia —también se despedía el de ojos marrones, a la vez que intentaba contactarse con su madre.

Una vez ya en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación, Salvia estaba caminando por él, pareciendo ir para otro punto del palacio.

—Señorita Salvia, ¿Está segura de su decisión? —esa pregunta fue hecha por Freesia, quien estaba parada, a espaldas de la pared, como si estuviera esperando a la princesa.

—El ya acepto el trabajo. Y sí, creo en mi decisión, y que hará un buen desempeño como mayordomo —contesto Salvia, confiada y tranquila de lo que hizo.

—¿Y si no hace bien su trabajo? No parece tener las cualidades que requiere para ser un mayordomo —volvió a cuestionar la joven mujer, aun desconfiando algo del chico y la decisión de Salvia. Pero había algo de que pensar en lo que dijo, ¿La princesa debería hacer algo, en caso de que Ash no cumpla su trabajo como se debe?

—Seguro aprenderá poco a poco, y sabrá cómo cumplir su labor, yo confió en el —respondió, poniendo toda su confianza en su ahora mayordomo.

—De acuerdo, confiare en sus palabras y decisión. Solo espero que su decisión no vaya a ser en vano a futuro.

—Pero de momento. Sir Ash es ahora el nuevo mayordomo de este lugar, y confió que desempeñara un buen trabajo como tal.

Continuara…

Y con esto, Ash finalmente se convirtió en lo que el título del fic nos prometió, pero aún no lo veremos en acción hasta el próximo capítulo (Espero y haya espacio para eso) Y si, no iniciara ni hará todo perfectamente bien a la primera. No será como un tipo de Sebastián Michaelis al primer intento (Si, me ando viendo "Kuroshitsuji") no, como es nuestro querido Ash, ya sabrán como iniciara su nuevo trabajo, pero en futuros capítulos, no diré nada, pero aprenderá a ser un mayordomo.

¿Alguien quiere una maid? Si dijeron que si, tendremos maid en la historia, en el próximo capítulo, de hecho hará su debut, porque no puede haber una historia de mayordomos sin una maid, y aquí no podría faltar. Y sé perfectamente quien será.

Y a otro asunto, sé que debería escribir un capítulo de otra historia, pero los capítulos aún no están listos, les faltan pulir unos detalles, y como esto era nuevo, ya sabía que iba a plasmar, y todo, se me hizo mejor que fuera primero. Verán, supuestamente "Todo comenzó por un rumor" iba a ser escrito, pero se eliminaron los guiones de los próximos dos capítulos, ya que no me gustaba como estaban quedando, así que se reescribirán los guiones y se acomodaran las ideas, el final de "Un cierto científico", si está fijado de que tratara, pero le faltan unos detalles para que quede bien la trama del capítulo y el final que se le dará, y bueno, solo tengo dos fics, cuyos capítulos ya se dé que irán y como, espero esos que se quedaron sin un guión establecido, estén listos lo más pronto posible.

Espero el próximo cap, este listo al menos su guión, pronto, ya sé cómo va a ser, dentro de mi cabeza, pero falta estructurarlo por escrito.

Y de momento, esto es todo por esta ocasión, comenten que les pareció el capítulo, dejen sus reviews, y gracias por el apoyo inicial del fic, 14 follows de un primer capítulo, se ve que les está interesando lo que sucederá, y sigan sintonizando, que esto apenas empieza.

It´s correspondence time!

werorexy: Pues si, claro que continuare con esto, quizás no sea tan corto como los anteriores que concluyeron entr capítulos, pero este será mas largo, pero quizás no demasiado, pero si, continuare.

Adriana-Valkyrie: Eso me alegra, y la seguiré... justo ahora mismo, ya esta el nuevo capitulo, espero haya sido de tu agrado, mas que el primero.

Guest: Expediente de personaje: Salvia es una princesa, que apareció en el anime de pokémon, en diamante y perla, como una especie de gemela de Dawn, solo que son diferentes personajes, a pesar de parecerse demasiado entre si, una es una coordinadora, y otra una princesa, con el sueño de participar en un concurso pokémon. Y también se ve quien es en la portada del fic, pero con todo lo explicado, ella es nuestra protagonista.

Pdsntk: Espero te este gustando, y que igualmente, este capitulo, y habrá muchas cosas a contar en próximos capítulos.

Esto es todo de momento, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Me despido, y nos leemos hasta otra.


	3. Compañeras de trabajo

Hola a todos los lectores. Es la hora de un nuevo capítulo de este nuevo proyecto, donde habrá algo importante, la revelación de 3 personajes y medio. Lo sé, sonó raro, pero cuando lo lean y lo terminen, comprenderán bien a lo que me refiero. Así que empecemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gamefreak.

Capitulo 3: Compañeras de trabajo

En un palacio, apenas estaba empezando a amanecer un nuevo día. Dentro de ese palacio, nos encontramos en una habitación en concreto, donde un chico de cabellera negra, estaba dormido en su cama. Ese chico era Ash Ketchum, que desde el día anterior, fue contratado por una princesa de cabello azul, para trabajar como su nuevo mayordomo, y ahora él vive en su palacio, para estar siempre a su servicio, pues esa era prácticamente la labor que debía hacer. Pero su sueño, seria interrumpido por alguien que entro a la habitación.

—Joven Ash, por favor despierte —le dijo una voz femenina, y moviéndolo para que reaccionara.

—Dame cinco minutos más —dijo Ash, siguiendo dormido.

—Vamos, despierte por favor —volvió a intentarlo, logrando que Ash despertara, aunque con algo de pesadez en sus ojos.

—¿Quién molesta tan temprano? —se preguntaba, intentando estar más despierto, cuando vio a la persona que lo levanto. —Pero si es la persona que está a lado de Salvia, eras…

—Freesia, joven Ash.

—¿Y por qué me despiertas? Son casi las seis de la mañana —pregunto Ash, el motivo por el cual fue despertado tan temprano.

—Porque es hora de que inicie oficialmente, sus labores como mayordomo —contesto Freesia, y fue sorprendido por esa respuesta, hasta haciendo que despertara totalmente.

—¡¿Tan temprano?!

—Bueno, realmente inicia sus labores dentro de una hora.

—¡¿Y porque me despierta a esta hora?! Me pudo haber dejado dormir una hora más.

—Eso es porque quiero mostrarle el castillo, pienso que es necesario hacerlo ahora, para que no tenga problemas en ubicarse cuando trabaje —la joven mujer, le explico el motivo del cual él se quejaba.

—Ya veo, así que es por eso.

—Exacto. Ahora vístase para que empecemos, lo estaré esperando afuera, solo le pido que no tarde ni se vuelva a dormir —pidió, para después salir del cuarto.

—De acuerdo, estaré listo en un momento —aviso Ash, pero pensaba otra cosa contraria a lo que le pidieron —Mejor volveré a dormir, y que me dé un mapa del lugar más tarde —decía, mientras se dirigía a su cama, dispuesto a darse más tiempo de sueño. Pero no contaba con que alguien había escuchado lo que dijo.

—¿Qué dijiste que ibas a hacer? —dijo Freesia, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, y viendo al chico, con una mirada algo fría, haciéndole causar algo de temor.

—Nada, estaré vestido y listo pronto, lo prometo —dijo Ash, con un tono de voz, que sonaba un poco atemorizado. Después de un par de minutos, el chico salió de su habitación, vestido con su ropa habitual (Aquí es la ropa de diamante y perla) y junto con Freesia, empezaron su recorrido por el palacio. Cerca de una hora más tarde , la mujer de pelo violeta, le mostraba a Ash, distintos puntos del lugar, pasando por los lugares más claves; desde el comedor, la cocina, varios pasillos, entre otros lugares que él debía conocer donde se encontraban.

—Y por último. Esta es la habitación de la señorita Salvia —dijo Freesia, mostrándole a Ash una puerta, donde atrás de ella, era donde se encontraba la princesa.

—¿Entonces esta es su habitación?

—Si, este sería el último punto, y el que más debería recordar donde queda.

—Entendido, ¿Y a qué hora se despertara?

—Pronto, como en un par de horas más. Ahora que le mostré todo el palacio, ya es hora de que se prepare para empezar con sus labores.

—De acuerdo, ¿Y con que debo comenzar?

—Primeramente, ve a asearte, y una vez que termines, te tendrás que poner tu traje.

—¿Mi traje? —había cuestionado, al escuchar que debía ponerse esa ropa.

—Sí, no vas a trabajar vestido de esa forma, ¿O sí?

—Es que ese tipo de ropas no es lo mío, pero si es para trabajar, voy a tener que aceptarlo.

—Bien. Entonces vaya a ducharse, yo iré por su traje, y lo dejare en su habitación para que esté listo cuando termine.

—Solo espero el traje sea de mi talla —ambas personas, estaban separándose, tomando caminos en lados opuestos, para ir a sus respectivos lugares. —Por cierto, ¿Dónde queda el baño donde me duchare? —pregunto a donde debía ir, pareciendo que no se memorizo por completo aun el lugar.

—"Parece que sí debería darle un mapa más tarde" —pensó Freesia, en lo que debería hacer, para que Ash pueda ubicarse mejor a futuro. Pasando cerca de media hora, y después de una ducha matutina, Ash se dirigía a su habitación, pasando por uno de los pasillos del palacio. Y aunque aún no conocía el palacio bien, para ubicar todos los lugares de este, afortunadamente si pudo ubicar su habitación. Una vez dentro, vio en su cama, el traje que debía portar para su trabajo, doblado, esperando a que el de cabellos negro se lo pusiera. Un rato más tarde, salió del cuarto, vistiendo un elegante traje, de camisa blanca, pantalón y saco negro sin abrochar, unos zapatos y calcetas del mismo color, pero no estaba totalmente vestido, ya que faltaba ponerse su corbata, que era de un azul oscuro, y tampoco se veía como debería, porque tenía su gorra puesta.

—¿Cómo se supone que se amarra esto? —decía, intentando como ponerse su corbata, con mucha dificultad encima, porque como él dijo, la formalidad no es lo suyo.

—Veo que le está costando vestirse como debería —de la nada, apareció Freesia, dirigiéndose a Ash.

—Si, aunque el traje apenas me queda bien, de eso no me quejo. Pero no sé cómo ponerme esta corbata —menciono su único problema para vestirse.

—Bueno, en ese caso, déjame ayudarle con eso —ella se ofrecía, a resolver su problemita.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, pero quiero que preste atención en como lo hago, para que pueda hacerlo por su cuenta —tras finalizar con las palabras, fue directo a las acciones, empezando a acomodar, y atar la corbata de Ash, y tras algo de tiempo, más de lo que se podría, había terminado, dejándole al chico, una corbata atada y puesta en condiciones.

—Listo, ¿Se fijó en mis movimientos? —pregunto Freesia, esperando que haya prestado atención, y asintió ante la pregunta —Bueno, pero todavía no está totalmente vestido y listo.

—¿Qué es lo que falta?

—No es lo que le falte, si no, lo que tiene puesto encima —la joven mujer, indirectamente se refirió a la gorra de Ash.

—¿Se refiere a la gorra?

—Sí, no puede llevar puesto eso en horas de trabajo, no se ve muy bien para un mayordomo.

—De acuerdo, me la quitare ahora y la guardare en mi cuarto, ¿Le parece?

—Si, perfecto.

Tras regresar a su habitación, y dejar la gorra ahí, Ash salió vestido y arreglado como debería, elegante y formal, digno de un mayordomo, y aunque esas palabras no encajaban con él, así era como se veía en estos momentos.

—¿Ahora sí? ¿O me falta algo más? —cuestiono Ash, si debía hacerse otra cosa.

—No, así estas muy bien. Ahora vamos a que empieces con tus labores. Solo espero pueda hacer las cosas bien. —A Freesia, se le veía una pequeña inquietud, por cómo podría trabajar el nuevo mayordomo.

—Es mi primer día, ¿De verdad cree que pueda hacerlo bien?

—Aparte de eso, lo que pasa es que la señorita Salvia, parece haber depositado toda su confianza en usted, y no quiero que la decepcione con su desempeño. —explico, mencionando a la princesa.

—Ya veo. Entonces, intentare que ella este contenta con mi esfuerzo —dijo Ash, teniendo con él, una determinación que parecía ser firme.

—"¿Qué este contenta con su esfuerzo?" —esas palabras, sorprendieron a Freesia, y viendo la mirada del chico. —"Nunca lo había escuchado de nadie antes. Usualmente los anteriores mayordomos se esforzaban por hacer un trabajo perfecto, pero el… piensa esforzarse, solo para que la señorita este contenta. No comprendo bien sus palabras. Posiblemente, no quiere decepcionarla y quiere hacer lo mejor que pueda para ella. Pero eso puede significar, ¿Qué no se esforzara para sí mismo?"

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, no es nada, tranquilo. —dio su respuesta, para no dar posibles preocupaciones. Pasando a otro lugar, vemos como ambos individuos, cambiaron de estar en uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio, a la sala principal del lugar.

—Por cierto, ¿Hay más personas viviendo y trabajando aquí? Este lugar me pareció muy grande para ser solo tres personas. —pregunto Ash, queriendo saber si había más gente en el palacio.

—Ahora que lo pregunta, si. Hay otras tres personas viviendo aquí, y también trabajan aquí y para la señorita Salvia. —respondió la mujer de cabello violeta, afirmando que si hay más personas.

—¿Y quiénes son? ¿Y en que trabajan? —volvió a preguntar, pero ahora sobre las identidades y puesto de trabajo.

—Digamos que son tres hermanas, y aunque su posición de trabajo sea el mismo, cada una tiene una especialidad en especial.

—¿Nos hablaban? —una voz femenina, se escuchó de la nada, para que luego, voltearan a ver a tres chicas, que parecieron haber aparecido de ningún lado. Como algo distintivo de ellas, es que todas vestían un traje completo de sirvienta.

—Buenos días chicas, se levantaron más temprano hoy —con mucha cortesía, Freesia saludo a las tres chicas.

—¿Quiénes son ellas? —pregunto Ash, sobre sus identidades.

—Son quienes te comente hace rato.

—Sí, pero sus nombres…

—Hola, soy Primavera —saludo y se presentó una de ellas, quien tenía el cabello atado con dos coletas, de un color tipo carmesí muy oscuro.

—Verano —se presentó la segunda, la cual tenía un pelo violeta suelto.

—Otoño —la última en presentarse, fue quien lucía un cabello café rojizo corto, y esta se veía menor a comparación del resto.

—Mucho gusto en conocerte —dijeron las tres, de una forma perfectamente sincronizada.

—Yo soy, Ash Ketchum, mucho gusto también. —ahora se presentó el chico ante ellas.

—Oigan, ¿No es el tipo que la señorita trajo anoche? —pregunto Primavera.

—¿El que llego inconsciente, y tuvimos que cargar? No se cuánto pesa, pero fue agotador —hablo Otoño.

—¿Cómo que me cargaron, mientras estaba inconsciente? —pregunto Ash, escéptico por lo que escuchaba.

—Cuando llegó, lady Salvia, nos pidió que lo lleváramos a algún lugar, para que descansara hasta que recobrara la conciencia. Ahora nos sorprende que siga aquí, y encima que vista de esa forma. —dijo Verano, mencionando su vestuario.

—Bueno, soy el nuevo mayordomo de Salvia, por eso llevo esta ropa —explico Ash.

—¡¿Mayordomo?! —exclamaron las tres, sorprendidas por esa declaración.

—Es una historia algo larga y extraña, pero ella me ofreció el trabajo.

—¿Ella misma te ofreció el puesto? Es la primera vez que hace eso, y que no hubiese convocado a más personas con antecedentes para que escogiera. —hablo la menor de las tres.

—Además de que lo encontró en ciudad Marina, entonces no es alguien con experiencia previa. —dijo Primavera.

—Eso parece, pero hay que ver como se desempeña hoy, pero aunque sea su primer día de trabajo, espero pueda hacer un buen trabajo. —Freesia, aún seguía con esa inquietud, respecto al posible desempeño de Ash.

—Por cierto, ¿En que trabajan ustedes aquí? —Ash se dirigió a las tres hermanas, para saber que hacían para Salvia.

—¿Qué no se nota? Pero por si no lo captaste, las tres trabajamos como sirvientas de lady Salvia —contesto Verano, que aunque al principio creía que con ver lo que llevaba puesto, Ash fácilmente descifraría de que trabajaba, pero aun así, prefirió decirlo con palabras que con acciones.

—¿Sirvientas?

—Digamos que trabajan de una forma parecida a la tuya, atendiendo y sirviendo a la señorita Salvia. Pero aunque las tres sean sirvientas, cada una se especializa en algo. —la joven mujer, explico mejor el trabajo de las tres chicas.

—Mi especialidad, es la lavandería y jardinería. —dijo Primavera, mencionando a que se dedicaba dentro del palacio.

—Yo me dedico a la cocina de este lugar. —ahora le toco a Verano.

—Y yo me ocupo de la limpieza del palacio. —por último, Otoño concluyo mencionando su especialidad.

—Ya veo, cada una es especialista en algo, que bien —dijo Ash, algo impresionado por lo que escucho de las chicas. —Por cierto, ¿En que trabajas aquí, Freesia? —pareciendo que habían terminado el tema, aún faltaba por saber, que labor desempeñaba ella.

—Bueno, digamos que soy como la tutora de la señorita Salvia.

—¿Su tutora? —al parecer, Ash no comprendía bien lo que escucho.

—Digamos que está bajo la custodia de la princesa Salvia, mientras sus padres no están aquí, se encarga de estar al pendiente ella. —le explico Otoño, aclarando la duda de Ash.

—Saben. Creo que nos extendimos mucho con presentaciones, tenemos que empezar con las labores del día de hoy. —dijo Freesia, indicando que todos empezaran a trabajar.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Ya empezamos a trabajar?! —pregunto un sorprendido Ash, pareciéndole repentino que empezara a trabajar en menos de lo que esperaba.

—Tenemos que tener listo el palacio antes de que la señorita Salvia despierte.

—Entiendo. ¿Pero con que empiezo entonces? —el nuevo mayordomo, quería saber con qué labor iniciaría su trabajo.

—Veamos, algo con lo que los puedas empezar… algo que siempre hacían los mayordomos anteriores primero, era barrer y limpiar la entrada, ¿Crees poder encargarte de eso?

—¿Qué? ¡¿Pero que Otoño no se encargaba de la limpieza?!

—Sí, pero digamos que también te corresponderá hacer algunas de las labores de ellas, ese es el trabajo de un mayordomo.

—De acuerdo, ¿Entonces a limpiar la entrada del palacio?

—Si. Y chicas, ya saben que hacer, ¿Cierto?

—Si, a la orden. —tras esto. Cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas labores para iniciar el día. Aunque Ash no estaba del todo bien, emocionalmente hablando, ya que debía hacer labores hogareñas.

—Y yo que pensaba que mi única labor era servirle y estar al servicio de Salvia. —decía, en un tono desanimado. Cabe aclarar que ya estaba fuera del palacio, en la entrada, y con una escoba para hacer lo que se le ordeno. —pero bueno, todo sea por el pago que me prometieron para pagar las deudas.

Aún con los pocos ánimos, tenía un objetivo cumplir con este trabajo, y empezó con su primer trabajo como mayordomo, empezando a barrer la entrada, y aunque con un poco de torpeza en su acción, hacia lo mejor que podía. Lo que no sabía, es que desde lejos, estaba siendo observado por alguien, oculto donde él no lo podía ver.

—Con que este es el nuevo mayordomo… —la voz de esa persona, era masculina, y viendo a Ash en traje y trabajando, supo que es ahora el mayordomo del palacio. —¿Me pregunto cómo trabajara este tipo? Será mejor vea desde lejos lo que es capaz de hacer.

Continuara…

Se acuerdan que en capitulo anterior, les dije que se iba a introducir un personaje, que seria una maid, ¿Dije uno? Quise decir, ¡tres maids! Si, tres. Quizás no ubiquen bien a estas tres, pero salieron en un capitulo de diamante y perla, temporada once, no recuerdo que numero de capitulo, pero es de los primeros 15 de la temporada, búsquenlo en google como "Gracias por los recuerdo" y véanlo, para que se ubiquen bien, si no, no van a estar en el contexto adecuado. Les contare algo, no tenia claro un personaje que no fuera un oc, para ese papel, luego las recordé, y me parecieron las mas ideales para meterlas al fic, no se aún que tanta relevancia tendrán, pero si se, que una de ellas, tendrá algo de atención a futuro, y traten de adivinar quien podría ser, los reto.

Y el ultimo personaje desconocido del mero final, tendrá un papel importante en pocos capitulo, quizás el próximo o en dos, depende de cómo quede al final, pero con eso me refería al y medio, se introdujo uno, pero aún no participara formalmente en la historia, si no dentro de poco, pero será importante su papel, ¿Pero de quien se tratara? Yo solo se eso, pero adivinen ustedes.

Y se que prometí que veríamos en acción a Ash como mayordomo en este capitulo. Bueno, no siempre puedo mantener mi palabra, y surgen cosas que impiden prometer lo que digo, pero el próximo, ahora si sin falta, veremos eso que al final no vimos hoy.

Y supongo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, y comenten que les ha parecido, que piensan de las nuevas incursiones al fic, y quien podría ser ese misterioso personaje del final.

It's correspondence time!

pdsntk: Esta historia tiene muchas incógnitas, ¿No? Y podrían surgir mas, y claro se responderán conforme avance la trama.

Adriana-Valkyrie: Tengo un tipo de modus operandi, que dice que los capítulos deben contar lo que debe contar, es decir, cubrimos el hecho que queremos contar en el capitulo, y para el próximo, contamos algo mas, pero siempre y cuando supere un máximo de 1500 palabras. Muchos dicen que hago capítulos cortos, pero es que no soy de escribir como 7000 o mas palabras, hago lo que se debe mostrar ahí.

Misteriocero: Listo, ya salió, y espero te haya gustado.

Guest: No esperes mas, que finalmente salió, que lo disfrutes.

KRT215: Si, de ahí proviene su inspiración principal, y es de mis favoritos personales, desde hace años.

Y ya que terminamos de responder los reviews, y de mostrar el capitulo, me despido, y nos leemos hasta otra.


	4. Primer día de trabajo

Hola a todos los lectores, al fin, luego de 84 años (En realidad, solo 6 meses) de no subir nada, finalmente he regresado, y a tiempo también, ya que por poco y se cumplía el año de no actualizar este fic, y dejando las explicaciones para el final, veamos un nuevo capitulo, donde al fin, es donde veremos a Ash iniciando su trabajo como mayordomo, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos le pertenecen a game freak.

Capitulo 4: Primer día de trabajo.

El nuevo mayordomo de la princesa Salvia, de pueblo Arruruz, Ash, había terminado de realizar su primera tarea como mayordomo, algo tan sencillo que cualquier persona podría hacer, pero le hizo suponer que igual y no tendría labores tan complejas de hacer. Ahora mismo, se dirigía a su siguiente tarea, la cual era ir a la habitación de Salvia y despertarla.

—¿Despertar yo a Salvia? Pensé que ella se despertaría sola. Pero si me lo piden, tengo que cumplirlo. —dijo Ash, caminando por los pasillos del palacio, encontrando la habitación de su ama. —Ahora, ¿Por donde se encontraba su habitación? —aunque, parece que estaba desorientado, y no sabia donde estaba la habitación de Salvia, a pesar de que se lo habían indicado hace un par de horas. Luego de 15 minutos sin poder encontrar la habitación, y estar abriendo puerta cada puerta, llego a otra, que era el doble de grande que las anteriores, la abrió, finalmente acertando la correcta, y lo sabia, porque a simple vista, vio una cama, donde la princesa estaba aún durmiendo. Entro a la habitación, y veía impresionado lo grande y amplia que era, además de limpia, ordenada y lujosa, sin duda, era la habitación de una princesa.

—Vaya, Salvia tiene una habitación muy bonita. Bueno, entonces ahora debo ir a despertarla. —ahora sin distracciones, Ash se acerco a la cama de Salvia, y ya cerca de ella, empezó moverla suavemente, intentando despertarla. —Salvia, ya es de día, despierte. —moverla no era suficiente, y le dijo que ya se levantara. Finalmente, Salvia empezó a abrir los ojos, y posicionarse mejor en su cama.

—Ah… buenos días, sir Ash, ¿Cómo ha amanecido hoy? —dijo Salvia, saludando a Ash, un poco somnolienta.

—Muy bien, aunque tuve que madrugar para empezar mis labores, pero ya estoy empezando.

—Ya veo, me alegra oír eso.

—Si, aunque… —parecía que Ash quería decir algo, pero se quedo callado por un momento.

—¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Hay algo que le incomode? —pregunto Salvia, quien se inquieto un poco por como actuaba Ash.

—No, solo que me pareció… curioso, que me pidieran levantarte, yo pensaba que iba a despertarse por su cuenta. —dijo Ash, sobre la labor de despertar a Salvia, pero trataba de decirlo de una forma que no pareciera que la estaba ofendiendo.

—Ah, sobre eso. Bueno, digamos que no soy una persona que se despierta fácilmente, por lo que mis anteriores mayordomos, me despertaban en la mañana. —explico Salvia, que tenia dificultades para levantarse por las mañanas.

—"Con que esta chica tiene el sueño pesado, eso explica todo". —pensó Ash, un tanto sorprendido por la situación de la oji azul. —En fin, ¿Hay algo en lo que le pueda servir? Como soy su mayordomo ahora. —dijo Ash, esperando alguna orden de la princesa.

—No se preocupe, no necesito nada por ahora, por lo que puede retirarse por ahora. —dijo Salvia, mientras se levantaba de la cama, que no lo requería por ahora.

—De acuerdo, entonces, la veo después, con su permiso, Salvia. —dijo, mientras se despedía, y abría la puerta para salir.

—Si, nos vemos luego, sir Ash. —dijo Salvia, también despidiéndose de su ahora mayordomo. —Me pregunto si le ira bien, se que no parece ser alguien con aptitudes de mayordomo, pero espero pueda hacer bien su trabajo. —la princesa de cabello azul, pedía que al chico le fuera bien en su primer día de trabajo, aún sabiendo que no se veía como el mas capaz para el puesto, pero esperaba que superara todas las expectativas.

Tras concluir con su encargo, Ash caminaba a para otro punto del palacio, esperando alguna nueva labor de alguien. Mientras pasaba por unos pasillos, alguien mas lo vio pasar.

—¡Ah, aquí estabas, Ash! —quien estaba con el, era una de las sirvientas de Salvia, quien conoció esta mañana junto a sus dos hermanas.

—Hola, este… ¿Verano, cierto?

—Si, ¿Ya despertaste a la señorita? —pregunto Verano, si había cumplido con lo que se le pidió.

—Si, ya la desperté, y creo que se esta arreglando en estos momentos. Pero, ¿Tu no estabas en la cocina?

—Estaba, pero salí por un momento para buscarte. —contesto la sirvienta de cabello purpura, el motivo por el cual no estaba en su área de trabajo.

—¿Buscarme? ¿Para que? —esa respuesta, sorprendió al mayordomo, y cuestionaba para que lo buscaba.

—Pensé que podrías ayudarme con algo, ¿Podrías? —dijo Verano, quien quería pedirle ayuda a Ash para algo, quizás algo referente a ayudarla en la cocina.

—Seguro, ayudare en lo que pueda. —sin pensarlo demasiado, y confiado de si mismo, acepto el favor, alegrando a la chica. Una vez que llegaron a la cocina, Verano empezó a darle indicaciones en lo que Ash la ayudaría.

—Entonces, llevas estos platos al comedor que esta subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, luego vuelves por los platos faltantes, y si puedes, pon la mesa. —dijo Verano, mientras le explicaba que debía hacer, y eso era llevar el desayuno al comedor del palacio.

—¿Tengo que llevarme todo esto arriba? ¿No seria mas practico que hubiera una mesa aquí para comer? —dijo Ash, viendo una grande charola de plata circular con tres platos de comida.

—¿Tu crees que seria adecuado, considerando que hay que atender visitas? ¿Crees que se sentirían cómodos comiendo aquí? —replico Verano, con otras preguntas, que tenían cierta lógica para lo que planteaba.

—Creo que no.

—Bien, entonces, cuento contigo.

Ash se había acercado a la charola, pero al intentar levantarla, le costaba algo de trabajo, por tener tres platos llenos de comida, y encima, la estaba agarrando como si de un plato se tratara.

—Creo que esa no es la forma en la que tienes que cargarla. —Verano intento corregir la forma en la que el chico agarraba la charola.

—Tranquila, hago lo que puedo.

—Cierto, no pareces ser alguien que ya ha hecho algo como esto.

—Pero haré lo que pueda, necesito este trabajo. —dijo Ash, y empezó a salir de la cocina, en camino al comedor del palacio, con algo de trabajo por el inconveniente de cargar con una pesada charola de comida. Apenas pudo salir de la cocina, pero al llegar a las escaleras, se le dificultaba subir de escalón, por el peso de la charola, pero para su mala suerte, al pasar de medio camino, dio un paso que lo hizo tropezarse hacia delante, tirando todo lo que tenia en la mano, tanto la charola como los platos con comida.

—¿Qué sucedió, Ash? —dijo Verano, saliendo de la cocina, tras oír lo que sucedió en las escaleras.

—¿Pero que sucede? —entro una persona mas, a ver que fue lo que sucedía, y era Freesia, quien estaba de paso por el lugar donde fue el incidente. Una vez las dos llegaron a ver a un Ash tirado en plena escalera, y los platos de comida tirados en el piso.

—Creo que este no es un buen momento, ¿Verdad? —dijo Ash, un tanto apenado de lo que sucedió.

—Creo que no, realmente. —dijo Freesia, quien veía de manera atónita la escena.

—No te preocupes, solo pon la mesa, yo me encargo de llevar la comida, y le pediré a Otoño que limpie de inmediato. —dijo Verano, intentando tranquilizar la situación. Tras esa petición, Ash se levanto, y fue directo a la cocina, a hacer lo que se le ordeno.

—Bueno, ya me imaginaba que esto podría suceder. —decía la tutora de Salvia, quien ya preveía que dicha situación podría darse.

—Bueno, igual es apenas un novato en esto de ser mayordomo, podría mejorar con el tiempo. —dijo Verano, queriendo dar esperanzas sobre el futuro de Ash. —Además, se parece en algo a mi y a mis hermanas cuando empezamos a trabajar aquí. —recordaba, mencionado que las tres parecían tener algo en común con el.

Olvidando aquel incidente, ¿Cómo le ha ido a Ash en el resto del día?

Para empezar, durante el desayuno, no tuvo los mejores modales a la hora de comer, algo que ciertamente, incomodo a todas las presentes, incluyendo a Salvia, quien estaba en la mesa, además de que a la primera, no la saludo con el respeto debido, algo que le corrigieron de inmediato, y posteriormente lo hizo, junto a como comer adecuadamente en la mesa.

Dentro de su trabajo, también inicio con el pie izquierdo. Primero, se le encargo trabajar con Primavera en el jardín del palacio, encargándole el cortar el pasto de una área del jardín, sin embargo, al no poder manejar bien la podadora, por lo que termino podando algunas flores, que según Primavera, había estado cuidando por meses, lo que termino en dejarla algo triste por lo ocurrido.

Intento sumarse a limpiar un pasillo con Otoño, donde el resultado fue prácticamente el mismo, al encargarse de limpiar unos jarrones, al querer intentar limpiar uno por dentro, se le atoro la mano dentro del jarrón, con trabajo, afortunadamente con la ayuda de otoño, lograron sacarlo, y fue ahí, cuando Otoño le dijo que solo los limpiara por fuera. Y sumado su incidente de la mañana, y porque el estaba consiente de que no podría ser de gran ayuda dentro de la cocina (Ayudar en la preparación de la comida), tampoco intento ayudar a Verano, por lo que su primer día de trabajo, no fue el mejor.

Ya pasado el tiempo, y siendo ya de noche, Ash estaba caminando por el palacio, algo decaído, por no poder trabajar a la altura de lo que esperaba, mientras seguía caminando, escucho a una voces hablar.

—Entonces, ¿Podríamos decir que el desempeño del joven Ash, no supero las expectativas? —fue la voz Freesia, quien estaba platicando con la princesa Salvia, y lo supo, al asomarse un poco.

—No, aunque veía una posibilidad de que iba tener tropiezos en su primer día, si fue un desempeño poco satisfactorio. —decía Salvia, reconociendo el pobre desempeño del de cabellos negros. Y tales palabras, lo hicieron sentir peor de lo que estaba, ya que lo escucho de la persona que le propuso el puesto.

—¿Entonces, que piensa hacer? Sabe que quien tiene la mayor autoridad aquí, es usted. —estas palabras provenientes de la tutora de Salvia, no parecía agradarle a Ash, ya que pensaba en que podría ser despedido, y al no querer escuchar, se retiro del lugar.

—Quisiera darle tiempo, no me gustaría despedirlo a estas alturas. —al final, las palabras de Salvia, no parecían malas, si no todo lo contrario, pero aún así, el no quiso escuchar.

—Señorita Salvia, parece tener mucha confianza en el, a pesar de todo lo que paso hoy.

—Quiero ayudarlo, no seria justo despedirlo, cuando yo le ofrecí el puesto, se que el puede con este trabajo. —y aunque Salvia sabia como fue el primer día de trabajo de su mayordomo, no quería correrlo ni mucho menos, ella confiaba en Ash, y que el podría ser un mejor trabajo que hoy a futuro.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del palacio, en la puerta principal, se veía a un Ash sentado, muy pensativo, y algo triste, por pensar en la posibilidad de que podría ser despedido, cuando la realidad era otra.

—Bueno, antes de que me despidan, tendré que renunciar yo mismo, volveré a casa, e intentare buscar un trabajo mas fácil que este. —era lo que el decía, y pensaba que nadie lo escucharía.

—¿Quién dijo que te iban a despedir? —para su sorpresa, Salvia estaba detrás de el, exaltándolo del susto que se llevo.

—Lo siento, Salvia, le falle como su mayordomo, sabia que no podía cumplir con mi trabajo. —dijo Ash, lamentándose ante la princesa de pelo azul, sobre su desempeño.

—Sir Ash, no necesita disculparse conmigo, apenas fue su primer dia, eso no describe todo lo que podrías hacer, por ejemplo en un año. —dijo Salvia, mientras se sentaba a lado de Ash.

—Creo que tienes razón, pero no cumplí con sus expectativas.

—Lo se, pero piense en esto: tras una tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a salir. Lo que quiero decir, es que si su desempeño no fue el mejor hoy, mañana si lo será. —con una frase un tanto particular, pero con mucha razón, que puso a pensar a Ash.

—¿Tanto cree en mi, Salvia? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no seria una buena ama, si no confió en mis empleados. Solo necesita tiempo, y estoy dispuesta a darle el que sea necesario. —respondió Salvia, con su característica amabilidad, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, que le tendrá paciencia a Ash. lo que lo dejo sin palabras, al saber que tiene mas oportunidades de las que esperaba —¿Y puedo pedirle algo? —la princesa retomo la palabra, al querer hacer una petición al oji café.

—¿Qué necesita? —pregunto Ash, esperando el pedido.

—¿Puede quedarse aquí, y seguir como mi mayordomo? —pidió Salvia, algo muy sencillo.

—Por supuesto, gracias por comprenderme, Salvia, eres muy gentil. —muy contento, tanto que de la emoción, agarro las manos de Salvia, le agradeció por comprenderlo y motivarlo a seguir trabajando.

—N-No necesita agradecerme, jamás tendría la intención de despedirte el mismo que lo contrate. —dijo Salvia, quien se había puesto algo nerviosa, y se sorprendió por como el chico agarraba sus manos, ya que era la primera vez que alguien hacia algo así. —por cierto, dentro de cinco días, tendré una reunión con alguien importante, ¿Cree poder mejorar su desempeño para ese día?

—¿Quiere decir, que atienda bien a su invitado? —pregunto Ash, cuya pregunta, fue contestada por la princesa, solo asintiendo. —Bien, creo que cinco días serán suficientes.

—Excelente, pero ¿Cree poder soltar mis manos? —pidió una Salvia, quien le recordó, algo nerviosa, que aun tenia sus manos agarradas, y estaba así por un rato, cuando se dio cuenta, las había soltado.

—¡Perdón, no me había dado cuenta! —se disculpo Ash, apenado por su acción.

—Tranquilo, estabas muy alegre, y entiendo su entusiasmo, solo que no esperaba que hiciera eso.

—Bueno, entonces mejorare para ser un mejor mayordomo, espere y véalo. —dijo muy motivado, a mejorar en su puesto de mayordomo.

—Confió en que así será, sir Ash. Pero será mejor que volvamos adentro. —dijo Salvia, y así como lo pidió ambos entraron al palacio. —Por cierto, no pude decírselo en la mañana, pero, se ve bastante bien con ese traje. —halago por como se vestía Ash, y como se veía con su traje.

—Gracias. —respondió, apenado al no recibir ese tipo de halagos todos los días, y menos de parte de una chica.

—Bueno, que tenga buenas noches, sir Ash. —se despidió Salvia, para retirarse a su habitación.

—Igualmente, que descanse, Salvia. —Ash también se despidió, y se dirigió a su cuarto, con tal de empezar un nuevo día, que esperaba, ser mejor que el de hoy.

—¡Bien, por Salvia, y por poder pagar esas deudas, me esforzare lo mejor posible! —se dijo así mismo Ash, motivándose para hacer un mejor trabajo como mayordomo. Cuando llego a la puerta de su habitación, al abrirla y encender la luz, se dio una gran sorpresa, por ver a una persona sentada en su cama. —P-Pero, ¡¿Quién es usted? ¡¿Y que hace en mi habitación?!

—Se podría decir, que solo quise sentarme aquí. —dijo aquel sujeto, que vestía una camiseta abotonada negra, y pantalones azul marino, pero lo mas curioso, era que tenia un pasamontañas, que solo mostraba unos ojos marrones.

—¡¿Y que haces en este palacio?! ¡¿Eres algún ladrón?!

—Vengo por la máxima autoridad de este palacio. —contesto; la única persona en la que Ash pensó, fue únicamente la princesa Salvia.

—¡L-Lo siento, creo que ya ha de estar dormida! —dio una respuesta, intentando frustrar cualquier intención que tuviera el intruso.

—Mejor aún, aun lado

Salto de la cama, empujo a Ash al piso, y comenzó a correr, a encontrar a Salvia.

—No puedo dejar que vaya por Salvia, ¡Debo detenerlo!

Y sin perder mas tiempo, el de cabellos despeinados, se levanto del piso, y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido posible, siguiéndole por detrás.

—¡Detente, no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a Salvia! —exclamo Ash, mientras corría detrás del intruso.

—¡Intenta detenerme, si es que puedes, mayordomo! —dijo el intruso, burlándose.

—¡Espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes el camino hacia esa habitación?! —pregunto Ash, como es que estaba bien orientado aquel tipo, aunque no dio una respuesta. —¡No escaparas! —y con toda la velocidad que podía alcanzar, se lanzo hacia el intruso, logrando tumbarlo y atraparlo.

—Nada mal, lograste atraparme, con tal de proteger a la princesa de este palacio, creo que debo darte meríto por esto.

—¿De que hablas? —pregunto Ash, confundido por lo que dijo aquel misterioso tipo.

—El deber de un mayordomo, por sobre todas las cosas, es proteger a sus amos, aunque le cueste la vida. A pesar de que su vida no corría peligro, lograste detenerme.

—Aun así, si no ibas a hacerle algo malo a Salvia, ¿Qué significa todo esto? —pregunto nuevamente, sin entender lo que pasaba.

—Te estaba probando, en ver como reaccionabas a este tipo de situaciones, y pasaste la prueba. —explico el intruso, quien solo tenia la intención de probar al oji café. —Aunque en el resto del día, créeme que no sacaste buenos resultados en tu trabajo, entre tirar comida de la charola, cortar flores del jardín, jugar con los jarrones del palacio, además de no entregar a tiempo el te predilecto de la señorita Salvia, tardando alrededor de dos minutos para llevarlo, pero al menos no fue tan desastrosa esa situación. —comento, todo lo que había hecho Ash el día de hoy, quien se llevo una sorpresa, por saber que había hecho.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que hice hoy? ¿Me has estado espiando? —pregunto Ash, ahora estando inquieto, al saber que alguien lo ha estado viendo el día de hoy.

—Quería ver como trabajaba, y sus resultados si dieron mucho que desear, sabiendo que había un nuevo mayordomo aquí, tenia que asegurarme que tan bien trabajaba.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Y que es lo que quieres? —Ash volvió a cuestionar sobre la identidad y motivos del intruso.

—Se podría decir… —empezó a hablar, mientras se quitaba el pasamontañas, rebelando un rostro de un joven de aproximadamente, 19 años (N.A: Aclaro que Ash tiene 15 años aquí, al igual que Salvia, Primavera y Verano. Otoño tendría 14) Con un cabello café claro, y que si comparamos su peinado con el de Ash, lo tenia mas arreglado y peinado. —que soy el anterior mayordomo de la señorita Salvia.

Continuara…

Omake.

Nos encontramos en la habitación de Salvia, quien estaba sentada en su cama, lista para dormir, pero aún no iba a dormirse, ya que esta estaba viendo sus manos, que Ash había agarrado con las suyas, y aun no asimilaba del todo lo que sintió en esos momentos.

—Señorita Salvia, ¿Ya esta dormida? —en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta de su recamara, quien era Freesia. Esa repentina entrada, hizo exaltar de sorpresa a la princesa. —¿Sucede algo?

—N-No, no pasa nada. —dijo Salvia, tratando de calmar la situación actual, y así misma de la sorpresa que le dieron. —"¿Que es esta forma de sentir? Que atrevido fue de su parte, sir Ash."

Fin del omake.

Ufff, no pensé en escribir 3000 palabras, y considerando el tiempo de ausencia, pensé que el capitulo duraría menos. Bueno, la principal razón de tanta ausencia, fue que estaba muy corto de inspiración, pero siento que ya esta regresando, y lo creo, además, que en mi universidad, durante mayo y agosto, tuve que hacer practicas en una empresa, lo que me quito mucho tiempo para escribir, eso y el mundial, así que si, tuve meses en los que no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir, y tampoco tenia la inspiración suficiente, afortunadamente, ya esta volviendo.

Volviendo al capitulo, creo que nos la pasamos bien viendo a Ash, fallar en su primer día de trabajo, ya que sabia que no podía hacer que lo hiciera todo bien a la primera, y claro que mejorara, de hecho, el nuevo personaje del anterior mayordomo de Salvia, jugara un papel importante para eso, y responderá algunas incógnitas que muchos de ustedes tuvieron. Y les adelanto, no se trata de primeras de un personaje existente en la franquicia, si no, es un OC, ya que realmente, no había nadie que pudiera hacer ese papel, aunque desde el inicio, ya estaba definido que seria un OC, nombre y demás, desvelados el próximo capitulo.

¿Algo relevante mas que comentar respecto al capitulo? Pues hubo cercanía entre Ash y Salvia, y buenos momentos entre ellos, además de que Salvia pronto caerá ante su mayordomo, saben a que me refiero.

Es la hora de la correspondencia.

LethalTiger: Ya me fije, y parece que a veces se me escapa la formalidad de Salvia, pero siempre trato de que hable con formalidad, y bueno, Ash no es que sea una persona con clase, aunque tienes razón, tratare de mejorar en esos detalles que mencionaste en próximos capítulos. Respecto al "sir", pues es mas como un titulo de respeto hacia Ash, además, siempre me ha gustado esa forma de Salvia para llamar a Ash, aunque no se si pasa eso en el anime, creo que no, (y eso que vi el capitulo para informarme para hacer el fic) pero todos los fics que he leído donde ella aparece, igualmente lo usa, así que no le veo tanto problema de porque no usarlo también.

Con eso acabo la correspondencia, y espero les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, dejen sus reviews comentando que les ha parecido, y dejen reviews bien, extiéndanse, no los dejen muy cortos, díganme mas cosas respecto al capitulo, que les gusto, que esperan en los próximos, todo eso, ¿Podrían, please? Y sin otra cosa mas que decir, adieu.


	5. Llega el antiguo mayordomo

Hola a todos los lectores, estamos de vuelta, con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, donde habrá muchas revelaciones, y conoceremos la identidad e historia del personaje que se revelo el capitulo pasado, así que ahora mismo, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak

Capitulo 5: Llega el antiguo mayordomo

Nos encontramos de noche en pueblo Arruruz, dentro del palacio de la princesa Salvia. En la cocina del palacio, se veía al Mayordomo actual de Salvia, Ash, y a quien parecía ser el anterior mayordomo de ella.

—Entonces, ¿Dices que te llamas, Philip? —pregunto Ash, por el nombre de la persona que tenia en frente suyo.

—Si, ese es mi nombre. —dijo Philip, mientras este estaba preparando un té.

—¿Y eras el mayordomo anterior de Salvia, antes de mi?

—Si, estuve trabajando con ella durante tres años. Me contrataron luego de haberme presentado frente a ella, junto con otros candidatos, pude resultar escogido. —Philip contó, como es que fue escogido para el puesto. —Aunque, se me es raro que esta vez, haya decidido contratar a una persona cualquiera sin experiencia.

—Lo se, fue raro que me haya pedido el puesto tan de repente, pero si la paga es muy buena, no me pude negar. —dijo Ash, recordando la peculiar manera en la que la princesa lo contrato.

—Bueno, no te culpo, porque a las sirvientas, también las contrato sin siquiera buscar mas opciones. —relato el ex-mayordomo, algo relacionado a las hermanas.

—"O sea que también las contrato de una forma similar a la mía, ¿Que tipo de manía tendrá Salvia para contratar personas al azar?" —mientras Ash pensaba en la particular forma de Salvia de contratar personal, fue cuando Philip, sosteniendo con su mano una charola, se le acerco, para que agárrese una taza de té que había en la charola. —Gracias, si que eres bueno en esto, deberían contratarte de nuevo.

—Deberían, pero aunque lo pidiera, no lo harían.

—Por cierto, Salvia me contó algo acerca de ti, pero no me quiso decir mas.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que tu dejaste el puesto, ¿Pero porque dejarías de trabajar para ella?

—Simplemente renuncie. —dio una simple respuesta, que no resolvía sus dudas.

—Si, ¿Pero por que renunciaste? —volvió a preguntar Ash, quien no parecía estar conforme con la respuesta.

—Creí que ya había cumplido mi labor con ella, no veía motivos como para seguir. —respondió Philip, con mas profundidad, recordando como fue ese día.

Flashback.

Hace poco menos de una semana, nos encontramos en el mismo palacio de la princesa Salvia, pero por dentro, no parecía haber un ambiente de tranquilidad.

—Espere, no puede irse, Philip, ¿Por qué quiere dejar de ser mi mayordomo? —preguntaba Salvia, a su entonces mayordomo, Philip.

—Lo siento señorita, pero creo que ya he cumplido mi trabajo con usted.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Que ya no creo que deba seguir a su servicio, mi servicio ha concluido. —contesto Philip, aunque esa respuesta no dejo convencida a la princesa.

—Pero necesito un mayordomo, no puede simplemente renunciar por ese motivo.

—Estoy seguro que encontrara a alguien nuevo. En fin, estoy muy agradecido por haberla atendido estos tres años, adiós, señorita. —tras unas palabras de agradecimiento, y una reverencia, Philip simplemente camino directo a la puerta del palacio.

—No, espere, no se vaya, no me puede dejar por esa razón. —Salvia intento detenerlo, y que recapacitara lo que dijo, pero no podía hacer nada, su mayordomo solo siguió caminando hacia la salida, dándole una seña de adiós con su mano, sin voltear a verla. —¡De acuerdo, pero si vuelve por ayuda, no voy a cumplirle ese favor, así que ni se le ocurra volver conmigo! —exclamo una Salvia enojada, básicamente pidiéndole a su ahora, ex mayordomo, que no quiere volver a verlo, por el momento que acaba de ocurrir. Así, Salvia se quedaba sin su mayordomo, sintiéndose molesta, por haber renunciado por su propia voluntad.

Fin del flashback

—¿Solo por eso renunciaste? No me parece una razón suficiente. —dijo Ash, tras escuchar el relato del castaño.

—Lo mismo dijo ella. Pero después de eso, parece que termino odiándome, porque no me ayudaría si regreso por ayuda. —dijo Philip, mencionando que aparentemente, Salvia no le tiene ni el mas mínimo afecto.

—¿En serio? Pero si se parece que ha de querer a todos. —dijo un Ash, que quedo atónito por esa declaración, y quiso creer que no había persona que su ama no podría odiar, por su amabilidad y modales.

—Y así es, pero a mi no parece que me tenga simpatía, si hubiese tenido una mejor excusa para renunciar, quizás no me odiaría ahora.

—Pero dejando los relatos, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Y que quieres? —dijo el oji café, quien aun no sabia porque Philip estaba en el palacio, y cuales eran sus motivos.

—Ah, cierto. Viendo que eres un desastre como mayordomo, y como se que tienes que atender a un importante invitado en cinco días, vine a entrenarte. —contesto, revelando el motivo por el que estaba en el palacio, y frente a Ash.

—¿E-entrenarme? Espera, ¿Por qué quieres entrenarme? —pregunto Ash, quien estaba escéptico, por la palabra "Entrenarte".

—No es obvio, tienes cinco días para ser un mejor mayordomo, y no quiero que des pena en ese día ante esa persona, seria lamentable que ocurra una tragedia, si no mejoras en tu trabajo. —dijo Philip, justificando sus motivos de entrenar a Ash.

—Tiempo, por favor, si puedo mejorar por mi cuenta, no creo que sea necesario, además, ni que fuera un pokémon para que me entrenaras.

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. —Sin mucho que decir, Philip saco una pokebola, y sin pensarlo, se la lanzo a Ash, impactando en su frente, para tumbarlo al piso. —listo, atrape a un mayordomo inexperto, así que ahora te entrenare.

—¿¡Oye, que te pasa?! ¡eso me dolió, y no era necesario! —se quejo Ash, molesto por la acción de Philip.

—Pues que crees, ya te atrape; además, he estado en este negocio prácticamente toda mi vida, y como tengo mas experiencia, te la transmitiré para hacer de ti, un mayordomo hecho y derecho, y no creas que te escaparas fácilmente, porque con tu experiencia actual, no eres ni siquiera apto para este trabajo. Pero dime, ¿para que trabajas? —después de muchas palabras, que eran ciertas , esta ultima pregunta, dejo mucho de que pensar al oji café, sabia que necesitaba dinero, y con este trabajo, podría conseguir pagar esas deudas, pero si no hacia un buen trabajo, ¿Por qué trabajaba?

—Tienes razón, no puedo trabajar, si no lo hago bien, y necesito este trabajo, necesito dinero, si dices estar dispuesto a entrenarme, ¡Por favor, enséñeme! —con una reverencia, Ash acepto el ser entrenado, por alguien que ya había servido antes a Salvia. Al ver esa escena, Philip solo mostro una sonrisa, queriendo decir, que estaba mas que conforme, por haber resultado todo a su favor.

—Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Tenemos cinco días para hacerte una mayordomo de talla, y espero que estés listo, que será un entrenamiento intensivo, ¡¿estas listo?! —pregunto Philip, como si se tomara en serio su rol de entrenador.

—¡Si! —contesto Ash, motivado y entusiasmado, como solo el podría estarlo.

—Bien, pues iniciemos ahora, a moverse. —dicto el castaño, queriendo empezar el entrenamiento en este instante.

—Espera, mejor dejémoslo para mañana, que tengo que ir a dormir, y necesito energías para empezar. —pidió Ash, que el entrenamiento empezara mañana, pareciéndole que era precipitado empezar en este momento.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, así que empezaremos mañana temprano. —acepto Philip, y dejo que su ahora discípulo, pudiera descansar. —Bueno, nos vemos mañana, este… no te lo pregunte antes, pero, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto Philip, quien hasta ahora, no había preguntado antes por el nombre del de cabellos negros.

—Soy Ash Ketchum.

—Bien Ash, te veré mañana, temprano y a darle duro. Yo iré por ahí a dormir donde no me vean.

—¿Por qué? Si todas están dormidas ya, no creo que te vean.

—Lo se, pero por si las dudas, porque si me ve la señorita aquí, estoy muerto. —explico sus motivos, pero repentinamente, alguien mas entro a la ubicación donde ellos dos estaban.

—Parece que tiene razón, Philip. —de sorpresa, dijo una princesa Salvia, algo descontenta, por la presencia de su anterior mayordomo.

—Buenas noches, señorita, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. —saludo Philip, algo nervioso a aquella persona a la que servía antes. Ante este cordial saludo, Salvia solo cruzo sus brazos, pareciendo algo molesta. —Es una linda noche, ¿no lo cree?

—Si, es una linda noche, pero lo estaría mejor, si no lo tuviera que ver. —dijo Salvia, fríamente a su mayordomo, demostrando que era verdad, que a el no le tenia simpatía, a pesar de su amable personalidad.

—"Vaya, en serio parece que si lo odia" —pensó Ash, al ver como era cierto lo que el le contó. —Salvia, ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que ya estaba dormida.

—Aun no estaba dormida, escuche ruidos, y fui a ver que ocurría; pero, ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos? ¿Y porque esta usted aquí? Le dije que no quería volverlo a ver aquí. —Salvia se dirigió con esta ultima pregunta a Philip, cuestionando su presencia.

—Puedo explicarle, vine a entrenarlo a el, para que pueda ser un mejor mayordomo, en cinco días, y tiene que quedar bien con su invito, ya vio el desastre que hizo hoy, este chico necesita quien le enseñe a ser un mayordomo. —explico Philip, mientras como si fueran amigos, agarraba del hombro a Ash.

—Es cierto, estoy dispuesto a mejorar, para que pueda hacer un buen trabajo para usted. —dijo Ash, siguiéndole la corriente a Philip.

—Sir Ash, usted puede mejorar con el tiempo y dedicación, no veo necesario que alguien lo entrene, no el. —dijo Salvia, creyendo que no era necesario que su mayordomo fuera entrenado por alguien mas.

—Pero Salvia, si el me lo esta ofreciendo, creo que puedo mejorar en cinco días, y quiero hacerlo, quiero hacer un mejor trabajo para su invitado, y sobre todo para usted, por favor. —pidió Ash, que a pesar de lo que pensaba su ama, accediera a que fuera entrenado, y al ver esa escena, podía ver en su mayordomo, sinceridad de querer ser uno mejor a el que vio hoy en su primer día de trabajo.

—"¿Quiere mejorar, por mi? Eso tiene sentido, pero, ¿Qué es esto que siento, por esas palabras ? —pensaba Salvia, preguntándose que estaba sintiendo en el momento que escucho eso. —De acuerdo, si cree que es lo mejor para que mejore, entonces lo permitiré. —dijo Salvia, aceptando la propuesta del entrenamiento de mayordomo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡muchas gracias, Salvia! —agradeció Ash, el que ella haya aceptado el entrenamiento.

—Lo hago por su bien, Sir Ash; pero Philip, solo cinco días, después de eso, lo quiero fuera de este palacio, ¿Entendió? —ahora Salvia se dirigió a su antiguo mayordomo, de una manera un poco mas fría, dándole una condición.

—Si, no se preocupe, termino y me voy, yo siempre le cumplí cuando la atendí, y lo seguiré haciendo aun si no trabajo para usted. —dijo Philip, entendiendo lo que ella le pidió.

—De acuerdo, pero les voy a pedir que vayan a dormir, ya es algo tarde.

—Si, como ordene, Salvia/señorita, buenas noches. —dijeron ambos mayordomos, al unísono, despidiéndose de la princesa.

—Buenas noches, Sir Ash, que descanse.

—Eh… ¿No se despide de mi también? —pregunto Philip, prácticamente pidiéndole que también le diga mínimo un "buenas noches?

—Bueno, buenas noches, Philip. —dijo la princesa de cabello azul, aunque no en el mismo tono con el que se despidió de Ash, para posteriormente, retirarse a su habitación.

—Vaya, en verdad no le agradas a Salvia. —se dirigió Ash a Philip, y comentando la actual relación entre el y su anterior ama.

—Lo se, pero así son las cosas entre ella y yo ahora. Como sea, iré a despertarte mañana para empezar con el entrenamiento, hasta mañana. —de igual manera, el ex mayordomo de Salvia, se despido de Ash, y se retiro de lugar. Tras todo lo que paso, Ash volvió a su habitación, para poder al fin dormir y descansar, antes del entrenamiento, que le espera mañana, para mejorar como mayordomo.

Continuara…

Bien, aquí acabamos el capitulo, que mientras lo escribía, no pensaba tenerlo listo antes de lo que esperaba, pero estoy muy satisfecho. Me gustaría ponerles por aquí la ficha de personaje de Philip, pero eso seria rellenar innecesariamente esto, solo diré, que van a ver una faceta particular de el, en el entrenamiento del próximo capitulo.

Ahora, les aviso, que se esta escribiendo, nuevos capítulos para tres fics simultáneamente, o sea, que estoy escribiendo un nuevo capitulo para tres fics, y llevan un buen avance, que si todo sale bien, no creo que tarden en llegar, esta vez, si nos pondremos pilas este año, que espero, sea mejor al anterior en cuanto a actividad.

Ahora, vamos con la correspondencia, y contestar algunos reviews.

 **Carlos29:** Respondiendo tu pregunta, hay pocos empleados al servicio de Salvia, porque no creo que necesite mas de los que hay, con pocos personajes, podremos manejarlos mejor, sin tener tanto personaje, que quizás no tengan relevancia alguna, ademas, pues con poco, tiene todo lo que necesita.

 **El solitario:** Me gusta trabajar con personajes poco conocidos, o hasta olvidados por el fandom, y este tipo de parejas, porque se que hay mucho potencial que se le puede sacar.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y también el personaje de Philip, que tendrá su importancia el próximo capitulo, no se cuanto va a aparecer en el resto de la historia, pero de momento, ese será su mayor rol en la historia, alguien que ayude a Ash, a mejorar en su trabajo, y eso lo necesitamos para que esto salga adelante, dejen sus reviews, y comenten que les pareció el capitulo, y recuerden, se vienen actualizaciones de otros fics que estaban esperando, me despido y nos leemos hasta otra, adieu.


End file.
